the_beginning_of_darkness_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb Gael Emerson
Caleb Gael Emerson is currently a professor at the University of British Columbia, but teaches occasionally at the University of Washington. He is currently learning on things surrounding Dante and is hoping to become a Dante Specialist. Biography He was born in Kansas with his parents. His parents divorced when he was only three months old. His father took him to Downey, California, to live with him was difficult, before moving to Riverside after his father got his education degree and landed a job as an art teacher. When Caleb was six years old, they moved to Oregon. During most of their childhood, he would visit his mother in for one month every summer. He briefly took football lessons, but quit them after some time because he found them too difficult. But he had learned piano from his mother, which he had somewhat mastered. Caleb never fit in with her peers in California or Oregon. He had always had the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone - including his father, who was best friend. While his mother was impractical, absentminded and liked to shift from one interest to the next, Caleb grew up as the more responsible and independent individual. At an early age, he took over most of the household responsibilities. Sometimes, he would feel like he was the adult and his mother was the child. During free time, he preferred to sit home and read. His naturally responsible nature carried over into his schoolwork, where Riley was generally a straight-A student. His plan for the future was to get a degree in education and teach, like his father. his fathers career was the one thing that Caleb truly respected. However, he intended to teach at the high school level. Him and his father eventually moved out and went to Seattle, WA. where he went to school to learn to teach. where he got a PhD and became a professor at The University of British Columbia, making a two hour trip daily to teach there. He sometimes does classes in Seattle. He teaches in an English Major. He is also learning in Dante, hoping to become a Dante specialist. Physical Appearance His eyes are a dark brown, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Caleb is also said to be extremely handsome, with looks, a beautiful soft dark brown hair, and a olive tone ish skin. He is beautifully built. He has tattoos scaling his arms and his back, but are often covered when he teaches. Media Portrayal: Henry Cavil Personality and Traits Caleb has always been independent and somehow self-possessed, having been taught not to betray himself to emotions as a child. Caleb has a sharp, defensive wit, an acidic temperament, and a very sarcastic attitude when he chooses. Giving the impression of holding most people in disdain, Caleb is seen as extremely arrogant, self-centered, and overconfident at times. Despite this, Caleb in fact has a strong moral core. He is dutiful and just, willing to make the right decisions, and sacrifices if it comes down to it. Though he can be, at times, vindictive, he is cruel only to protect those he loves. Aware of his own beauty, Caleb was also once quite chivalrous, and even promiscuous, towards women. His charisma, good looks, and charm have made him quite the ladies' man. However, taught that "to love is a distraction" at an early age by his father, Caleb kept everyone, except the most of his family, at arm's length, never forming emotional attachments for more than a brief amount of time, if at all. But he acts rasther polite to any and all he meets - Rather if he does have such a attitude. Relationships Family: John(Father), Juliana(Mother) Name Etymology Meaning of Caleb: "devotion to God" Origin of Caleb: Hebrew Category:Original Characters